Shadows of Almia- Kate's Story
by ShadowNightWolfess
Summary: Kate Windfall is a brave girl that won't let anything get in her way. Not even that red head pervert she has to survive living with. Not even a giant force of darkness bent on destruction of her and the world because a special power only she has. Wait, what?
1. Prologue

**Hello people and welcome! For those of you who don't know me, the name is Night and I love to write Pokémon fanfics. For those of you that do it's probably from my first try at writing this story and if you're still with me you have a lot of patience and I thank you. **

**Volt- Were doing a double take here and revamping this whole story to make it a whole lot better.**

**Shut up you're not in this story.**

**Volt- Alas I have to wait even longer for my turn. **

**As I was saying for those of you who are just joining us this has no affect to you. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

My eyes opened to the bright morning sun. Today was the day. I had not too long ago turned 13, old enough to go to the Almia Ranger School. When I was eight I had left on a trainer journey with my oldest brother, but I had soon found after watching the majority of my family my heart laid on the path of a ranger. I owed this knowledge to my brother Jackie and of course Crawford. I loved my family a lot, no matter how much I beat them up. I heard the gentle pitter patter of feet outside my room. Grace my younger sister and Crawford were both in a tizzy over my leaving. Most of Summerland shared this view. Crawford had left the Vein Town base just to see me and find I could have come to him.

I hauled myself out of my soft warm bed and looked around my room. Though I no longer traveled as a trainer I would always act as once and keep the partners I had made. I was going to have one of my partners Feather fly me to the Ranger School. I had to leave on my own because my mother was struck down by sickness and my dad always has to work, like, a lot. That's what happens when you have a family of more than five though. I got into the uniform I was sent for if I did pass the initial test, which I would because my brother Jackie would always give me his styler and teach me.

Soon I was going to be a real ranger! I stepped out of my room and wandered down the stairs to the first floor. "Good morning Kate." My mom stated and set a place in front of me. I was going to miss edible food. See my mom makes really tasty stuff, and Crawford who didn't grow up on such good food complains. I'm going to die eating that crud. My mom handed me a bag. "You're not really going to leave without your journal and some snacks." She said practically reading my mind.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom. Well I better go before Grace and Crawford make me regret this." I rubbed my eyes that were already starting to sting.

"We love you Kate, and we'll all always be supporting you", mom said wrapping me in a hug. I let a couple of tears escape before pulling away. I stepped outside placing my first two fingers to my lips and releasing a long resonating whistle. A large shiny Pidgeot fluttered down before me. Professor Oak a friend of Jackie took care of my Pokémon most of the time, but Feather had flown here on her own to take me to Almia. I never trusted the Dragonite bus as must as I trusted Saturn and he had a cold according to Feather.

Feather leaning down a little as I pulled myself up onto her soft warm back. I clutched tight to those soft golden feathers before she took off into the air. I had a necklace with one of those feathers on it. My Pokémon constantly gave me mementos such as that to make into jewelry and what not.

After a while of sitting in that swath of warmth land started to come into sight after endless ocean. I smiled as Feathers fluttered down in front of the gates of the Almia Rangers School. It was time. The gates gently creaked open before me and I summoned all my pride as Feather flew off behind me.

"I'm coming." I whispered in a hushed tone to myself.


	2. Welcome to Ranger School!

**Hello my little pups! I'm really happy right now because I got everything all sorted out and I've got the entire story line done. **

**Glacier- Favorite, Follow, and Comment if you liked the story!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

I watched the Pikachu run about trying to avoid the styler following not far off. I made eye contact and the beast stopped mesmerized. This is my power. I'm not normal, but those days are behind me. This is the last time I'm going to use it. It caused Solana and I enough pain in the past getting called freaks. The styler twirled around the small electric rat and it was caught in a matter of seconds. It looked at me with clear eyes full of kindness before going to Mr. Kaplan's side. "Well done. I admit that's impressive. I'm Mr. Kaplan, welcome to the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership I present you with the school styler. Together we shall rule the world." I took the styler with a sharp roll of my eyes at the silly man. Crawford had told me about how silly Mr. Kaplan is.

"Mr. Kaplan, stop teasing my students with your crazy conspiracy theories." Ms. April's sharp voice rang out and the instructor winced at the hostility of the teacher. Crawford also warned me not to make Ms. April mad and she knew he had. My family is the reason I got to go to this school instead of waiting for years and years for some ranger base leader to teach me. That's what my poor cousin Solana had to do. "Anyway well done Kate on passing the test. From this moment on you will be a student at the Ranger School." Ms. April started walking and I followed eagerly. I had been waiting so long to become a great Ranger like the whole rest of my family. "You can wait here till I call you in."

I waited outside the classroom door as Ms. April announced my arrival. The classroom then became a buzz of activity and chatter wondering what I'd be like. They're going to be disappointed I thought to myself. "Is it a guy or a girl? Which is it?!" A male voice rang out. One of the girls said, "Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?"

"Okay that's enough. You can see for yourselves. Here's our latest classmate. Come on in!"

I cautiously walked in the door and stood beside the teacher.

"Our new friend came all by herself to our Almia region to become a Pokémon ranger. How about you introduce yourself instead of me. Let's start with your name."

I was frozen for only a couple of moments before finding my voice. "The name's Kate and I'm going to be the best ranger ever." A couple of other students scoffed at my comment. Others looked awe inspired. One red head was just smiling like a freak and giggling to his friend. I would show them! Ms. April told me to sit next to him. "Okay that's enough for making you feels like a new student. Today you are all my students I can take pride in. Today I'll make it a free study day. I'll be in staff room if you need me. Oh yes Rhythmi can you show Kate around. Thank you."

Rhythmi was a small little thing with puffy, curly, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. If she's funny were going to be great friends. If she's show offy were going to kill one another.

After Ms. April left everyone surrounded me. "Hey new kid, I forgot your name. How long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? An hour or two!"

"No, but it must have taken you at least three to even ask." I couldn't believe I just said that. Already with the making enemies thing. Though, Keith was his name right, was the only one that seemed the slightest bit mad.

"Don't pay attention to Keith. You should pay attention to me. I'm Rhythmi, but you can just call me Rhyth. I'm not here to be a ranger though. I'm here to be an Operator so that when Keith becomes a Ranger I can order him around like my slave. JK! Or am I?" Ya… I was really going to like this girl! "Alright let's get going. This is our own classroom of course. You already met Ms. April. The classroom next to ours is Mr. Kinkaid's. He's super stick, 'no running in the halls' is like his pet saying. Not to mention he uses too much hair spray. I'm not much of a fan."

Rhyth led me outside the classroom and up the steps. "These are the dorms the boys are on the left and the girls are on the right. The teachers all sleep in their own room down stairs on the other side of the classrooms." We went back down the steps and into the room in the right. "This is the staff lounge. The principle is usually the only one here his eyes always twinkling merrily behind his glasses."

We took a left and I was welcomed by the comforting sent of a thousand ton of books. "This is the library or more so Keith's nap room. The boy with the mushroom hair back there is Isaac he's super smart so Mr. Kinkaid lets him spend all his time here. A little closer to us is Ponte the conflicted marshmallow boy." We went back out and I looked down a dark set of stairs. "Down there is the basement. Stay out of there." The bell rang signaling we could go outside. I heard screeches of joy as people ran out the door.

"Come on lets go." Rhyth led me along grabbing my hand and dragging me. "Do you know how to do target clears yet?" I nodded in response. My older brother had taught me when I was really young. I knew a fair bit about being a ranger already. We then heard a scream and a large group of Bidoof ran off leaving their owner Janice fairly upset.

"Hey are you going to stand there or are you going to help. In fact let's make it a competition to see who can catch more." Keith cried out coming out of the building. He was so on. I raced after a small group of three of the little beaver Pokémon. It was only two or three loops till they were caught and I dashed after a pair of two quickly swiping them up before Keith could barge over and steal my catch. I walked over to Janice the five Pokémon trotting along behind me. Keith had four and he looked surprised that I had more.

"Thank you Keith, Kate, and you two Rhythmi. I'm sorry to the leader of the Bidoof for stepping on your tail. I'll make it up to you all with super tasty treats." Janice lead the Bidoof off as the three of us watched her go.

"Thiers one more place we have to go. Come on, you can come to Keith." The three of us walked along, with me lagging slightly behind Rhyth and Keith. I watched the Pokémon here all of them at peace around humans. It was a wonderful sight to see.

"This is ascension square. If you make a firm pledge together with your friends here it will surly come true. That's what Principal Lamont told me. And there you have it. That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement. Kate! I'm glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!"

"Hey hold it now. Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me, okay?" Keith but in a large smile plastered to his face. Rhythmi teased Keith about something I didn't understand as the bell started to ring. The three of us all started to head back to the school.

When we got back to the school we ate dinner and were allowed to hang out upstairs in the loft outside the dorms. It allowed those of both classes to socialize together. Rhyth dragged me over to a group of students. "Okay everyone say hello to our new friend Kate." She said with a giggle as 6 pairs of eyes fixed into mine and six smiles formed below them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Dear little sister._

_Today I met the most amazing new people! First of all there was Rhythmi, whose really adorable and kinda reminds me a little of you. She's super nice and I think the two of us are going to be friends for a real long time. Then there was Keith who was a bit of a jerk at first and is a big time jokester, but ended out all right in the end. Whom to talk about next? Oh ya, Kellyn! I didn't get to talk to him much because he's in the other class, but he's super funny and reminds me a lot of Crawford without the giant afro. Sadly because of being in different classes I won't get to see him much. Next we have Isaac who's a bit of a bookworm and I only got to meet the hour both classes hang out up stairs before bed. Once you get his face out from ground into the pages of a science textbook he's nice and a fun person to be around. I think him and Rhyth him a thing for each other, but the other one doesn't know. Either way I totally ship it. Speaking of how's our project for getting Solana and Lunick together going. _

_I miss you all tons and I hope you're all doing well. Also Grace, behave. If you don't I will tell Blaze what to do and it won't be any more pleasant than the last time! I'll send some drawings of everyone when I get the chance, until then adios dearest sister and never forget who you are._

_Oh ya there are even more new people I don't have the paper to talk about! This is going to be great. Oh ya if you get in touch with Crawford anytime soon or tell him to leave a giant bottle of super glue in the bush right on the inside of the gate when he comes for the outdoor class. Also lock picks. It's pranking time! I have to keep my legend going after all!_

_Sincerely Kate_

I finished writing down everything I wanted to send my sister before folding it up and gently placing it into an envelope. The other girls were still handing about unable to sleep every once in while asking me a question like where I come from and if I have any siblings. When they found out about my older brother Jackie a lot of them flipped out. Rhyth just stayed calm the whole time.

"Hey Kate, do you write letters?"

"Ya I just wrote one to my little sister Grace about all of you right now."

"Oh, I was just thinking about writing my parents about you. Hey I'm not really tiered yet and I'm kind bored. Wanna sneak out?"

I was a little frightened by the question and my good doer instinct went wild, but I still followed Rhyth out the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She told a small group of three waiting. One of them was Keith. Okay let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Kate."

"Test of courage?" I asked cautiously.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So ya that's the first full chapter of my new and improved version of the story. I hope it was a little better than my first time go round at it. I know it's still a little iffy, but it's the best I can do. **

**Volt- Follow, Favorite, and Comment if you liked the story. Got any ideas or OC's that might make the story better? Feel free to recommend it all were wide open to ideas. **


	3. Secrets in the Shadows

**Hey people I hope you think the details a little better for this story. I tried to make it a smidgeon tidier. Also let the smidgeon abuse commence.**

**Volt- Let the inside jokes up the A commence**

**Shut up you electric rat**

**Volt- I'm not a Pikachu! I'm an electric squirrel thank you very much!**

**You're welcome. This chapter I'm going to start to try and experiment with different POV's plainly due to the fact I can do some really cool and funny things with this!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"The test of courage in a nut shell is getting 4 stylers from 4 different places in the school and putting them in the basement. One from the library. One from the staff lounge. And one from each classroom. Because this can be a dangerous thing to do the person who sits next to the initiate goes with. Meaning-" Rhyth was cut off by a groan from Keith.

"Well you do have that easily spooked look to you so I guess I'll have to." The Queen of Hallows eve easily spooked? Ha! We Windfalls laugh at the very idea. I was so going to scare him for this one. Let's see I could lose him in the hall, or better yet lock him in a classroom. Oooohhh or I could lock in in the basement. Ha Keith is doomed! DOOOOOOMMMMEEEDDD!

I watched as Rhyth and Keith whisper violently to one another. I though it over for a moment. I shipped it Platonic if even that. Man I was listening to my friend Nathan to much! I watched as the two nodded. "I think you should know I don't spooky easy, feel free to try." I hissed almost silent in a mocking tone as the two of us slipped down the steps in silence. First I slipped off to the right as to go to the teachers' lounge. I looked inside only to find a lonesome Pichu. "Tell me if you need the hint." Keith said his voice for once sincere. After catching it and looping it a couple of times it came to a stop and I took the styler it held in its small hand. "Thank you." I whispered in its ear before it ran off.

"_No problem Kate. Should I tell Ghastly to scare the boy?"_ I nodded to the small Pokémon when Rhyth wasn't with me I had spent some time talking to the Pokémon and making friends. There were four Ghastly who lived in the basement and I was going to use them to scare the red head. Once we went to the basement my revenge would take place.

Next we went over to the left into the library. I caught a Bidoof and smashed a box blocking the way. "Can we hurry, I feel like someone's lurking around this place." Keith said looking a little freaked. I would have found it funny if it wasn't that I got the same feeling. Suddenly there was a large dark beast growling behind us. Keith and I both tried to run away from it crashing into one another as the beast diapered pounced upon by an angry Pichu.

It was too late, Keith and I crashed right into one another lips accidently connecting. I was stunned for a couple seconds as to what had happened before yanking away as fast as I could and turning my back. Keith had done the exact same, eventually we both got up in silence till Keith spoke.

"We never speak of this to any of our classmates."

"Agreed."

I went on in silence going to the back of the library. That had to be him; I mean red eyes in the pitch black. I knew at one point he was going to come after me for my gift. Really this soon though? I hadn't exercised my powers in years, well there was that Pikachu but it wasn't that much to set off the radar. This was so not cool and now Keith was all quiet and fidgety.

_Keith's POV_

I watched as Kate grabbed the last styler and went for the basement practically drowning in this awkward silence. I hatted that I had run into like that, I already knew she hatted me. At the same time she was just so sweet to everyone else and you couldn't help to adore her. Now I was sure she was never going to even look at me again! I thought long and hard about what had happened when that specter appeared. No, I never wanted anyone else to know. Yes I was going to remember it forever. She probably hated me for it. Yet something about it, I could feel a feeling I didn't understand stir the moment it happened.

I groaned the moment Kate was far enough out of the room to be unable to hear me. "Stupid!" I hissed to myself watching the shadows around me. I stepped out the door and found Kate already waiting at the other side of the hall with a bored look on her face. Was she not scared? The girl has guts, just another thing to admire about her. Whatever person ended up with a prize like her was one lucky man or woman depending if Kate… Never mind. I need to just stop thinking about some of this stuff before I say something stupid out loud. That's why Kate hates me as much as she dose.

Things were peaceful, till Kincaid came out of his room yowling and screeching at us. Kate and I RAN! I hope he didn't see my face, one more thing like this and I'm getting expelled! We made it back upstairs without him following us. Kate dashed away back into the girls dorm, looking a little more than upset. Rhyth watched her run pass.

"Things happened, don't ask. Just know she passed and I think she hates me even more. Rhyth nodded at me as we all went back to our own dorms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_I looked around in confusion. Was this a dream? It had to be with what was going on. I looked around at a grotesque battlefield and as if I was looking through someone else's eyes, had no control of my body. I walked around looking for any signs of life and soon found a girl lying on the ground. This was obviously a long time ago looking at how they wore armor. The armor that this girl wore was that of royalty and very prestigious. I turned the girl over and felt fear when I realized how much she looked like Kate. Words came out that weren't mine. "Princess! It's okay now I'm going to save you." I tried to pick the girl up, but she only let out a gasp of pain, a sputtering cough, and a spurt of blood. _

"_It's okay I know my time is over. Sorry, it happened again didn't it? This is the third try is it not?" She sighed as she looked down. "I'm sorry to make you keep fighting like this." _

"_The only regrets I have, is having had you, go away three times." I said my voice acting for my. What was this? I felt a strange stirring inside of me. The same one that seeing Kate caused the first time. I also felt a wave of sadness for the girl. It hurt so much, and then I realized the pain in my own side. I could feel the blackness surrounding me. Goodbye._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_Kate's POV_

I woke up in a cold sweat. The dream I had was strange. There was a boy that looked like Keith, and I was dying, and we had both said something about this being the third time. It was still late so I laid there for a couple of moments. I let my thoughts wander. I had felt some sort of strong compassion for the Keith like boy, but I felt none of that for Keith. I would have known during the accident. Or would I. I hadn't ever been in actual love before so how would I tell?

As the thoughts came I could feel my cheeks start to burn and my entire body grow tense. No this couldn't be what it was like. I couldn't be this painfully confusing. At the same time there was a pleasant feeling and peacefulness in the back of my mind and a strong yearning, not so much painful one. It felt strangely joy inducing. Oh no, wasn't that how Jackie described this kind of thing? NO, I couldn't… Not with him! Just! NO, no, no, no, no! The more I denied it the more it started to become painful to think about.

Not him! I would get him to hate me, and then I would hate him again. It was decided. I would be as vicious to him as possible. Then again, what if he started to act nice to me. No, I couldn't be one of those good girls that fell in love with the bad boy. It always ended badly for Solana and it would end badly for me. Heck, grace was still 11 and it had been bad for her.

I just really hoped Rhyth would stop teasing me. When we were talking during the hour of free time she said the two of us would make a good couple. Could she have seen the future?

(-)(-)(-)(-)

So I think I finally have the schedule down. We get an hour of free time at every meal. Two hours of outside practice time at three. Finally at six we were sent to the lounge and expected to be in our dorms by nine. That left a lot of time to try and avoid Keith. Not to mention for the hour we had during breakfast Rhyth had been trying to get us to speak to one another. This is the summary of the morning-

A wild Rhythmi appeared.

Rhythmi used Embarrass. It's super effective.

Kate used Runaway. The move failed.

Rhythmi used Shipping. Kate is too embarrassed to attack back.

Rhythmi used taunt. Kate is now angry.

Kate used Threat. Rhythmi is unaffected.

Kate used Isaac.

The wild Rhythmi has fled.

Kate became level two. Kate learned how to deal with Rhythmi's.

Yep that's about it. So now be and Rhythmi are sitting not too far away knowing each other's weakness, but too scared to use it. The only thing is Rhythmi can attack both Keith and I with no remorse, but I would feel bad dragging Isaac into this. So instead I drew in my journal. Ms. April was going on about Pokéblock and poffins. I knew about both so instead I drew a Shiny Eevee eating a piece. The Pokémon I drew was Chilly's daughter Chilly is my Shiny Glaceon. She is also the mother of my Shiny Houndoom Blaze. Glacier has really shiny fur because all the Pokéblock I fed her.

Ms. April looked at the drawing pausing for a moment. "Kate what kind of items would you put into the Pokéblock for the Pokémon you seem so intent on drawing and what kind of poffins would you use?"

I smiled at the simplicity of the question. "It all depends on the Pokémon's nature. This Pokémon here has a Modest nature so I would use Dry food, specifically Indigo Pokéblock via a Pamtre Berry. Though it's always best to try and make white Pokéblock considering the fact it raises 4 different stats." Ms. April seemed a little shocked at this. "I was a Trainer for a couple years before coming here."

Ms. April was about to say something, but stopped and changed the topic. "As Kate so kindly brought up Nature affects a lot about a Pokémon. Be it a stat or the food it likes. Kate, you brought up a good point about this so could you elaborate." Challenge me will you Wench!?

"Sure. As I was saying this Eevee here has a Modest Nature meaning it likes Dry foods. This means it hates Spicy food though. Now a nature decides more than food likes and dislikes. A Modest nature means it raises Special Attack so it would be good to evolve it into a Glaceon and teach it Ice Beam. The drawback is its normal Attack Stat is lowered meaning something like tackle or another physical move would be less effective.

This war went on till the bell for Lunch and everyone raced outside. On a nice day we would all eat outside. I didn't really like the food here though, so I wandered off and started to pick berries. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rhyth and Keith look at one another before following. I found a Starly up in a tree with Oran Berries. "Hey friend, could you toss me one." I asked before Keith and Rhyth caught up.

The Starly knocked down a couple of berries and flew off to get a little more variety. "Mail!" An old man yelled with a giant bag. We all ran over and each of us got a letter from the man. Rhyth, Keith, and I all walked off to the shade of a couple trees. "Oh great, you have to hear this." I sighed looking at the letter.

"_Dear Kate_

_I'm glad to hear that you're doing well, because were not. Crawford is thinking about trying to grow a mustache with his afro and you know how terrifying that would be. Not to mention Jackie upset Solana. You remain her favorite cousin. We have a new saying. Make like a Kate and kick some A!_

_Oh, before I forget. We're moving to Almia! We're going to a place called Chicole Village to own a giant farm called Partner Farm. Don't worry though; we'll make sure to grab Glacier before we leave and all your other planned friends. _

_See you soon!_

_Sincerely Grace."_

I sighed knowing that bad things were brewing in the Fiore region. Rhyth and Keith just couldn't understand.


	4. Outside class and strange dreams

**A very important lesson has come to my attention. Auto corrects are bad. Dictionaries are good. And sequels are amazing.**

**Volt- Sounds oddly familiar to some song lyrics I-**

**Shut up Volt!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ms. April stood at the front of the class a large smile on her face. "Alright class, what's today?"

"Outdoor class!" We all shouted in joyous unison as she looked us all over. Like we would forget, like Keith would have let me forget. The strange way he had been acting since the test of courage quickly faded back to his annoying bratty attitude.

"Today we have a ranger that went here two years ago. His name is Crawford. We also have a girl named Luana." Crawford was here?

"Anyone have an electric razor; I'm going to shave his Afro off. I'm not joking that thing looks like a brown Tanglagroth! It's really starting to scare me!" I said as the entire class burst into laughter. That's right laugh, laugh at my jokes hate Crawford's. HA take that Crawford! I was going to win this war!

We all walked outside to ascension square, Mr. Kincaid's class was already gathered around the pair as the two smiled. Crawford then caught sight of me. "No razor? My Afro lives to see another day!" Of course he had to rub it in. Then my new best friend Luana pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a giant chunk of hair. "AGHAAA" he yowled holding a hand up to where the hair was not really gone. Luana used fake out. It's super effective! Luana broke out of the angry Crawford's grasp as he tried to at her. Well played girly.

We both snickered as he glared at the two of us. "Alright, alright. This is Crawford and Luana both of which graduates from this ranger school. Let the question and answer session of terror begin." Ms. April said after the two showed their partner and friend Pokémon off.

"Why did you become a ranger?" One student asked I didn't know who it was.

"Well I love helping Pokémon for one." Crawford said in a kind tone. "Not to mention my entire family is or wants to be a ranger so it just sort of fit."

"Is some of the stuff you do scary?" One of the more shy female students asked.

"Ya well at least for me it is. I don't know how Crawford always acts so brave." Luana spoke and Crawford snickered a little.

"It isn't an act. Spend Halloween with its queen and you'll never fear death again. After seven or eight of them I just don't scare anymore. Except of my sisters, their vicious little beasts. I'll never stop being scared of them, specially Harmony!" He said not only using my nickname as the queen of Hallows eve but also my nonidentical twin Harmony. Though none of my class mates would understand the reference, Crawford's partner Pokémon a Bedew named Buddy laughed. Luana's partner, a Buneary named Fluffy, didn't understand nor did her owner.

I watched person after person ask question of the pair. Crawford's Styler began to ring. "Crawford, we have a Mantine off the coast that needs help." Barlow's voice rang and a boat pulled up to the dock.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we better go." Everyone nodded saying words of good luck and hope they save the Pokémon. I sighed Crawford was a good brother, if a little silly he was still cool.

So we were all returned to the school and allowed to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day. So I curled up in the loft drawing and writing. A sudden wave of writing inspiration hit me and I started to add it into my writing journal. It was the story of a girl and boy who kept getting reborn over and over as star crossed lovers who always died for one another and the peace of the world. I felt myself start to sing very quietly a song I didn't think I knew.

_"If we are able to be born again_  
_It will just be a sign, so let us wind up and it's fine._  
_A long thread is bound between the pinkies that we own_  
_Having it stay where it should, let's tighten it good_

_Summer festivals and Candy apples and..._  
_That one time, the rainbow just embraced the gray sky_

_All my feelings broke in two_  
_And one day, you will notice they erase you_  
_When it grew out of your sight, the light was already caught in the night_

_Listen, since the thread is still bound on to me_  
_You will see, it won't fall apart so easily_  
_We will meet sometime again, this is what promises are about_  
_No doubt..._

_If we were to become adults someday_  
_We would be the heroes with just to display_  
_We'd protect the earth today and every now and then_  
_Let us go to the monster, for exploring its den_

_But the truth, you see, it is scary_  
_I just want to, cry with you, together us two_

_If tomorrow is clear too_  
_Light will shine and turn the whole sky into blue_  
_Let us get together here, make a base where we never will have to fear_

_And also, let us go explore today_  
_If it's raining we can go elsewhere and play_  
_Times like that were meant to last, and not to just hide in your memory_  
_Really..."_

It was a strange little song that no one heard, but a strong wave of remorse washed over me and I could feel my throat tighten. I felt like I needed a hug. Okay that wasn't like me; maybe I was starting to come down with something. I gathered up my drawing supplies and decided I would climb the tree's I was hanging out under the other day. I had nothing better to do so it seemed like a good idea considering if I lied down inside I would just feel worse. I pulled myself up into the tree and let my mind wander off. I started to feel sleep seeping into my body as the sun became high in the sky, sifting its way through the maze of leaves onto my body in small patches. It was perfect.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_I opened my eyes my entire body heavy with sleep as I lay in a large wooden tree house. Who was I, where was I? Memories started to flood me. My name is Katrina of Summerland and my best friend is Key. This is the base we made. We were the first two people in this world to try and be Rangers. It was a word he and I had made up for people that didn't capture Pokémon permanently, only use their powers once and let them free. I picked up the Styler I had made; I had given Key one as well. I smiled to myself remembering the trial we did yesterday. It had worked. The Bidoof I had caught had used tackle on a tree and then run off. _

_At the same time there was the small fuzzy Eevee asleep next to me. She had not run, instead she had stayed and I was able to use her ability over and over. I decided I would call her a partner Pokémon. She didn't seem to want to leave either. The rest were my friend Pokémon who could leave when they wished. Now why was I in our base? All the way in the jungle? Then more memories started to rush me. An evil band of people had attacked demanding a princess of some sort. I hadn't understood them, but I was starting to know now. _

_I was the oldest of three. My little sister and brother were under the care of a man known as Mr. Windfall. I didn't know why he wanted to help us, but he had given his life protecting my siblings. I had told Key to take them and run that I would catch up. The beasts they had did not agree. The band of people had called themselves Team Black Moon. They had a large pure black Pokémon at their command. It breathed black fire and had burnt me badly. I winced as my hand traveled to my right leg. I touched the burnt flesh and screamed in blood agony. My breath came out in quick gasps as I tried to get up. I screamed again as I fell back down right on my leg. I could feel the darkness come back this time spots blurred my vision, and I realized the wet feeling was because I was lying in a pool of my own blood._

_Was this the end? Fear of death washed over me as my breath became short quick rasps and I could feel the tears forming at the edges of my eyes. Not because I was about to die, because I would never see Key again. I then felt a warm, pleasant joy start to dissolve the pain. I carful tried twisting my head, but a hand gently rested itself on my cheek. "Please don't move. Celibi's going to try and heal you. It's going to be okay Katrina." Key's voice gently cooed. I enjoyed the loss of pain, but I knew it had already gone too far. _

_I turned my head and gently placed a kiss on Key's cheek and I smiled. "It's not. This isn't one of our games anymore. Please Key, don't make it harder for the both of us. Make out dreams come true, I'm glad I could see you at least one more time, my closest friends and dearest love." It was getting hard to speak, not only because my throat had grown tight, I could feel the life start to seep out of my mangled burnt body. It had truly been wonderful while it lasted and I would never forget my dearest. My time was over, and the fear slipped away with my consciousness. _

"_Once again Kate, your job isn't done yet." A gentle voice rang through the darkness. A magnificent large white Pokémon with gold around it spoke. The word came naturally as if I had spoken it before. _Arceus. _"Once more, big sister." The large Pokémon who I somehow knew to be a she said. That's right, I can't die and neither can he. The curse I brought on the both of us for merely existing. I'm not human and I never will be._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_I walked along carful of those around me glancing over. As a princess I had to be careful not to attract attention when I tried to sneak out. I slipped into a shadow and carefully out of the castle bounds. I was off to meet with my best friend. "Kian," the quiet whisper broke the silence. A red headed boy came out of a nearby tree and wrapped me in a hug. _

"_Kathleen!" The boy greeted back holding me in his arms. I felt safe surrounded by his comforting scent. Just then screams and cries of anguish rung out from the kingdom I called mine. _

"_Kill any and every one belonging to the Windfall line!" A man from a different kingdom riding a large Rapidash announced. My father's disembodied head clutched in his hand by the hair. Kian winced and grabbed my arm dragging me away at a run. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks in pain. A man saw us right away. _

_He slashed a blade across Kian's chest. He gasped as blood surged out and he fell backwards. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as they finally escaped. I took out a dagger and charged man with the sword. I plunged the dagger into his chest the pain clouding my eyes and my judgment. I took his sword and kneeled next to Kian's slowly growing cold body. "Please don't cry. We have a dream to make come true." I leaned down with a sorrowful smile _

_I slowly gave the boy a small kiss and got back up. I had to find my little brother and protect him. Night started to fall as I found him and protected his small innocent life. I had a servant take the young boy far, far away back to Summerland. As the two were out of sight a pair pierced my chest and I looked down. A blade had been plunged right through. I could feel my blood start to seep out taking my life with it. _

"_One more time Kate." A strange voice in my head said as everything started to turn black and then a burning white. _

_(-)(-)(-)(-)_

I opened my eyes feeling them rimed by tears. I remember having a bad dream, but I couldn't remember what it was. Strange. "Kate, where are you." I heard Keith call out followed by Rhyth. I then noticed the sun was already starting to set. How long had I been asleep?

"Hi." I said with a large yawn. I slowly slid out of the tree.

"There you are. Do you know how worried Rhythmi was?" Keith said and started to tsk tsk.

"Me? You're the one who was having a panic attack." Rhyth snapped back and Keith turned bright red. I smiled slightly to myself and felt something strange stir. After those dreams something seemed to shine a different light over Keith. I swallowed the feeling and went back to hatting the annoying red head.

"I feel asleep. Sorry. We better head back hu?" The two glanced over at me and I noticed I had a couple of scratches from tree branches. Rhyth looked a little worried so I smiled a fake smile to try and make her feel better. I walked over to the two as the three of us made our way back to the school.

Keith was on my left and Rhyth on my right as the three of us walked. Rhyth had my hand in hers for some reason. She was humming and dragging my along. I looked over at Keith who also looked a little sick by all the happiness. Then she started to skip. "Why Rhythmi! Too much happy." I whined as she dragged me into the building.

"Blaugh!" She snapped. Was that even English for anything? I knew it wasn't Pokémon. Then the funniest image of Rhyth in a cage being talked about by professor Oak popped into my head. 'Rhythmi Rhyth!' she would say and people would come from far and wide to see this amazing rare new Pokémon. I pulled away and whispered the thought to Keith as the two of us hung back snickering to ourselves.

"What's so funny?" She growled and the two of us just burst into pure laughter. She started to yell at us as a group started to watch and laugh to themselves.

"Oh Rhyth, if only you knew."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**So ya there you go the next chapter. I'm trying to catch up to where I was before I start to post any capture on chapters. Somehow though I highly doubt many people are going to care. **

**Volt- Follow, Favorite, and Comment if you liked the story. See you next time!**


	5. Plans to be made

**Hey people! I got some funny things for this chapter; I think everyone's going to enjoy it. I'm also going to be introducing some more of my own fan made characters. When the chapters done I'll have a list of the ones that are my OC's and small bio's on each.**

**Volt- This girl comes up with some twisted and really cool sh-**

**Language! First it's spoilers, now its cussing. This rodent is more trouble than it's worth. **

**Volt- Ya, what ev! On with the show!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Rhyth was on my right as everyone sat in the loft talking and conversing among everyone else. "Hey, did you here? We're getting a new student. I wonder what they're going to be like. They're both going to be in Kincaid's class, poor things." I lifted my head and looked at the boy who told the news.

"Really, do you have any names? Do you even know the genders?" I asked and the boy nodded looking proud.

"A boy and a girl by the names of Mathew and Mary." I recognized the names from my time as a trainer. Mary I had known personally, but this Shadow person Mary had only told me about. Mary the last time I saw her had light blond hair down to her waist and sky blue eyes a lot lighter a shade then mine. A lot like a really tiny Rhyth. Shadow despite his name had brown hair according to Mary and blue eyes a couple shades darker than mine. Mary had a habit of taking embarrassing photos of people so it was going to be a great thing to have her around on my side in the battle against Keith!

"Can't wait." I said with a snicker.

"Not to mention soon we get to go on our field trip to Summerland! I'm going to find the legendary Entire shrine." I snickered at the though.

"Well I'm going to find the Gift of Arceus." Keith stated prideful. No, he would never find it. The reason, it was me. Only Pokémon and my family knew about that little secret. "No really I mean it. I've been doing some research and I've decided that the Gift has to be… A Building!" I burst into laughter.

"Nice try Sherlock," I said to the boy whose face was now starting to twist into a glare.

"Oh ya sure laugh. You're from Summerland, they say that's the place the Gift belongs so do you know anything?"

"Ya and it's not a building." I began to laugh again at Keith's horrible attempt at finding it. "Why would you even want to find the Gift anyways? Not just anyone can use it. The Gift is special, passed down through the generations of a special family and its servants." I huffed as he began to mock me.

"Duh, it would be so cool to just find the Gift. Who needs to be able to use it? A power like that doesn't need all your book smarts to use, just guts!" I felt a sting in my heart at his words. I brushed it off and got up.

"I think I'm going to wander around for a while. Possibly piss off Kincaid." I started off for the stairs on my own and wandered the school. It was quiet with all the other students already being upstairs and none of the teachers were around either. I looked around a couple times and ducked into the basement. I slipped down the cold dark hall and came to a Ghastly that looked rather frightened.

"_That man! He's doing strange things to the Pokémon here. Please Kate; just take a look I'll warn you if he's coming so you can hide." _The Ghastly pled so I agreed to her plan. She was the leader of her group the other three always doing as she said, so they helped her keep watch. I slowly stalked into the darkness of the room, the scent of hairspray hitting me like a brick wall. It was a chemical scent and I felt nauseous the closer I got to the strange machine in the back.

"Gigaremo?" I whispered to myself as I looked upon the strange creation. A Ghastly cry then sounded. I ducked into a shadowed corner under a table as Mr. Kincaid came in. I had snatched a set of the blue prints, but he didn't seem too noticed. He looked around before leaving once more. When the Ghastly known as Ghoul told me the coast was clear I broke out as fast as I could leaving a little memento on his computer. A virus that would take even Isaac weeks to get rid of! That naïve fool.

I found my way outside into the stern darkness. It was already late. I had to wonder, would anyone miss me if I were to disappear, just leave and go back to being a champion. No, there was not a person in Almia that would truly miss me if I was to even die. I looked into the darkness and shadows that danced around me. "Well Darkria any snarky comments, and new ideas to try and convince me to help you." A pair of blood red eyes appeared in the shadows before me.

"Embrace the darkness sister." I looked at Darkria with cold eyes, showing no emotion to the beast. This was my life. I am the Gift of Arceus, but I have no clue what it means or what it really has to do with me. I knew was that Celibi was the best friend I had ever known, and that she told me something grand was in store for me.

I wouldn't believe it. "Keep trying; even if no one cares I wouldn't betray them." I felt a searing pain start to rip at my brain. I held back the savory scream the dark Pokémon was waiting for. I grit my teeth, my breath coming out in sharp breaths. I could feel sharp claws raking my side.

I felt myself falling to the ground. Arceus, why? Why, not again, what was I talking about? Again? What are these memories, they can't be mine!? And yet, this feeling… I finally released a screech of pain. A large black Pokémon that showed a more dog like resemblance to Arceus stalked forward. Zixle, wait what's a Zixle. I could feel my breath coming out in rough gasps. I heard a battle cry from behind me. A flash of blonde and a courageous stance.

"Stop Rhythmi, this isn't a fight you can win." I breathed out trying to convince the girl to run. Zixle's eyes flashed and Rhyth started to be lifted off the ground. She gasped in fear as the beast stalked forward. "NO" I screamed launching my own weak and bloodied body at Zixle. I could feel a surge of power as magma flooded my blood stream, fire dancing off my fingertips and leaping hungrily at the attacker. I had no idea I could do that. The motions of attacking felt so natural as if I had practiced for years strengthen and teaching myself. Another rush of power flooded me as another dark Pokémon came out of a void reaching for Rhythmi. I threw myself at it this time and electrifying Lightning fuelled me. I let the lightning dance around my hands as I swiped at the large beast. Giratina, a Pokémon banished to the distortion world long ago by Arceus for misbehavior.

The three fled in fear at the attacks and I feel down next to Rhythmi who was trying to get up. As the powerful feelings of fire and lightning left a strong sense of pain washed over me and I could feel tears flood my eyes. "I knew it. You're the Gift of Arceus." She breathed and I looked at her in fear.

"Do you hate me? Are you going to tell everyone that I'm a freak girl just like everyone else that's found out?" I felt the words sting my throat at the thought of my best friend from this place hating me.

"Dear no! In fact, I'm going to help you keep it a secret. I promise I won't tell anyone else." Rhythmi said in her normal joyful voice. "Just one question how do we get back inside, and how do we hide these wounds." The question baffled me as well for a couple of moments till the idea dawned on me.

"_Oh Celibi dear old friend a little help." _I called out mentally to the small green forest Pokémon

The Pokémon was a little cautious before coming out due to Rhyth. "What's wrong?" She asked using telepathy. She did that so Rhyth could understand her as well

"Can you help us out?" I asked holding out my scratched and mangled arms. Celibi nodded and healed Rhyth and I. After Celibi had healed the two of us we snuck back into school and into the dorms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day the new students had gotten here, but I hadn't seen them yet to see if they were the Shadow and Mary I used to know. It probably was, but my mind was more so on the trip to Summerland. It was also getting close to Halloween and I had gotten permission for my plan. However I would need three other people and my main team of Pokémon. Draco my Garchomp, Blaze my Houndoom and Glaciers older brother, Feather my Pidgeot, Spark my Manectric. Swift my Lucario, and finally Mystic my Gardivoir. Each would play a special part along with my part in the festival coming up after school ends. I suppose I could get Crawford and Rhyth to help me, but I wanted to scare Keith so I needed one more person.

I didn't know who to enlist; I guess I would just wait. I also didn't want Shadow or Mary to know because they were fun to scare as well. I was wandering outside after the bell had rung and I walked right into someone. I yelped and feel backwards as I tried to look up. A girl with long blonde hair looked down at me and a boy with black hair. "Kate" the girl asked in that long unheard childlike voice. A wave of nostalgia hit me full on and the girl feel on my in a hug. "OH MY ARCEUS! Kate! It's been like centuries." The girl smiled at me.

"I can't believe it's really you two. I heard the other class was getting two new students, but I didn't know it was you." So the three of us talked for a long time, about my plan for Halloween for a long time. The two were going to be themselves, but they would be in on the plan instead of dressed up like Crawford and me. I was going to have Rhyth stand next to Keith when I attacked the two. I would probably drag Isaac him and he would dress up with Crawford and I. The bell then rang. "I didn't even notice how late it was getting late it's almost time to go to the dorms."

Shadow went to the guy's dorm and Mary and I hung out talking. We also dragged Rhyth over and talked about the plan. Rhyth quietly asked if Mary knew my secret and I told her she did, but Shadow had no clue. I pulled out the game I wanted to make it from and within 10 seconds of playing both had thrown the laptop away from themselves in an attempt to break it. I just laughed. After dealing with my siblings doing that and my Pokémon I bought a really heavy duty laptop. I had already gotten the okay from both teachers and principle Lamont and I would grab the Pokémon when we went to Summerland the last thing to do was contact Crawford and drag Isaac into it. The three of us would be the ones dressed up so I would talk to them in secret while we were in Summerland. Crawford had specifically taken the time off so we could plan this.

I smiled to myself as I feel asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Today was the trip to Summerland. We had all gone to the dock with stuff in hand, I had nothing due to the fact my family was in Summerland. I wanted to go looking for something as well. I had barley remembered it form the dream, but I could faintly remember a fort of some sort in the jungle close of the Entie shrine. A boat pulled up and we all piled onto it. We were going for a long time.

"Let's play two truths and one lie." Keith suggested to us. So Keith, Rhyth, Isaac, Mary, Shadow, and I all gathered around in a circle. "I'll go first. I met a Champion before. My last name is Dazzle. I've never seen a shiny Pokémon. "

"The shiny is obviously true so you and I need to have a talk when we get to Summerland. So you must not have met a Champion." I reasoned and he nodded.

"Well done Kate. Let's let Mary go next." Keith responded and I smirked. The girl was an open book I knew her like the back of my hand.

"Okay let me think. I have never fought a Champion. When we were trainers Shadow, Kate, and I all traveled together. I own a shiny Pokémon." She said and I smiled.

"You fought Cynthia, you got destroyed, but you fought her." Mary nodded at me before putting a finger up to her smiling lips.

"I don't know one person with a shiny Pokémon that has to be a lie." Mary and I both began to laugh causing confusion to Keith.

"It was from Kate. She traded me a shiny Blastoise called Shelly for my Bellossom Bella. I still have her to this day despite the fact I released most of the Pokémon I had as a trainer when I joined the ranger school." Shadow nodded his head in agreement.

"I still have all of mine. They wouldn't leave actually. Most of my Pokémon are Shiny." I told Keith. "My turn. I have beaten a Champion before. I failed drama class when I was younger. I have 7 siblings."

No one knew what was wrong and everyone got in a giant argument. I looked over the side of the boat and sighed at how silly everyone was being. "Land." I shouted as a Shiny Flygon flew over the ship. It looked down at us before catching sight of me. It flew off shouting for my Dragonite Saturn. That was Speedy. I could already hear the calls of Pokémon shouting my name. This was going to be great.


	6. What happened that day?

**This chapter is going to be short mainly backstory. The next chapter is finally going to be Halloween! This chapter also has a lot of Isaac talking with Kate over smart stuff's. Do not Ship! Their just best friends okay? KatexKeith and RhythxIsaac. **

**Volt- Also say hello to Kate and Keith's new partners. **

**One more thing Shadow and Mary are my own OC's and I was thinking about putting a list of the OC's that are mine and adding each OC as they are put in a certain story. It would include the story of origin, the story they were made for, and back story. I want to know what you guys think so if anyone out their thinks it would be a good idea please comment. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

The rest of the school would be staying at an Inn close to the jungle. I was going to stay with my parents who live in the jungle. I watched Ms. April get everyone else settled before coming over to me with questions. "You know Spenser and can get their quickly correct? Could you ask him that after we've spent some time here we can go see them and Solana? Keep it a secret from the other students okay?" I nodded and dropped my stuff off at home before finding Saturn. "You ready to fly?" I asked the large orange dragon Pokémon. It gave an excited roar obviously over its sickness as I climbed on. I let my Pokémon wander wherever when I didn't need them, because if I ever did need them I could use telepathy of sorts to call them. It came with the gift; it was one of the upsides.

Saturn flew at her top speed and we were there in a matter of moments. I knocked on the door and Spenser answer. He smiled as I handed him a note from Ms. April. "Ah yes I was wondering if she would ask. The answer is yes, but I think you should stay a little longer. I'm sure Solana's new friends would love to meet you. I hope no one from Black Moon is still here." I smiled at his comment.

"I really have to go back, people will miss me." I said was remorse as I mounted up Saturn again. He nodded with understanding and Saturn flew off. Saturn flew the same path back as she did their with carful precision. It amazed me every time. Saturn landed and I found Ms. April who I told the answer of yes to. She nodded with thanks and returned to working telling me that I could go do as I wished. I wandered about and found Isaac. He was sneaking up on a… Ursaring, the fool. It noticed him and attacked.

What could I do other than jump in and use my power? The thing went right for him before I got between the two. I locked eyes with the great beast and mine flashed a white. Not many noticed when I did that because how fast it was, but the thing is such a minimal soothing glance did not always work. I continued on its rampage and it tossed me right across the jungle floor. I had no choice. I yelled and my entire body glowed white for a moment. Isaac was shocked, so was the Ursaring. It ran and Isaac carful stalked forward like I was a wild animal.

"I though so." He said his eye becoming kind. "You knew?" I asked a little shocked by that. I hid it so well.

"I was reading a legend about the Gift of Arceus and I connected the strong friendship with Pokémon to you, considering how much you love them. This just proves it." I sighed feeling a little defeated. That was two people now! Wait, Isaac is a super genius. He could help me find out more about this curse like gift right?

"Hey Isaac up for a little research?" He tilted his head at the strange question. "I myself don't know much about this power. Now that you know, you think you could come up with anything on it?" It was a far shot, but…

"Sure, hey I've got a question. Who else knows?"

"Thanks. Rhyth knows, along with Mary. Every top ranger and my family know. Chairperson Erma knows only because Hastings is my grandfather. Keith doesn't so keepy your mouth shuty." He shook his head vigorously up and down and I smiled. "Best get back and explain why you and I are all banged up."

As we came back we came across Rhyth who looked like she got chucked into a tree. "Was it an Ursaring?" She asked and the two of us gave sheepish smiles.

"Isaac saw so know we can consult the smart-ass about this curse-gift." I told her and she began to laugh. Isaac seemed taken aback for a moment until he realized Smart-Ass was a compliment compared to what I came up with for Keith. "Hey I have an idea! Isaac you're going to help me with my Halloween prank." I said, it wasn't a new idea, but how else would I bring it up. Rhyth and I found Crawford and Mary and the five of us all assembled at my house where we began to talk over the plan. This was going to be great!

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Okay change of plans. Apparently something bad happened and we couldn't get to Ring Town so we had to go right how. The good part is that gave us more time to work on the prank. We decided Rhyth, Mary, and Shadow would all be around the edges of the audience. We would be having a Halloween assembly where Ms. April would cut the lights. Isaac and Crawford in their costumes would grab and drag off Mary and Shadow who would then get into costumes as all five of us ran around the borders of the crowd with fake knives. The lights would be dim and red the whole point so everyone could see us. I would them charge Rhyth as the lights went off. All six of us would go up on to the stage while the lights came on. We would them take of the masks and should happy Halloween.

It was going to be amazing! We would also be singing this is Halloween. This was going to be great, no amazing! I couldn't wait oooohhh.

It was the 30th of October today and I had been trotting around all day. See you tomorrow night for the scare.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Ya ya it's not even close to Halloween anymore, this is a different world for one, and for two if I waited till the Holliday itself to do half the ideas I have this book would be over a yearlong and you would be waiting for a year for next update. I also know this chapter was short, it was more so a filler chapter full of stupid backstory. It needed to be done, I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Halloween nightmare

**I have a twisted sense of humor. For this chapter just pretend the school is bigger than it looks and there are more students than in the game. Just a little warning, because if it's not it ruins the whole chapter.**

**Volt- Favorite, Follow, and Comment. We love to hear what you have to say. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Crawford demanded a couple last minute changes. No singing, instead just plain scare music. Also it had changed a lot from ended when we charge Rhythmi. Now the thing is they have to get out of the school. All the way from the upstairs to the ground floor. Not to mention they have to get the key to a box with the school key in it, and the teachers and Mr. Lamont would dress up as well. Not to mention we were going to pretend Rhyth gets stabbed and dies and then were going to make her a zombie.

I have to say though the changes did make it a lot better, though Crawford did make this so much harder. Okay, you got me, I wanted to make the changes and the first idea was Crawford. It was just too simple! My rep as queen of Halloween would be ruined. Also this way I can add in my Pokémon. I decided to only use Blaze and Spark considering the others are too big or to gold. Spark is a shiny so its fine and either was Blaze looks cool. It was starting to get dark out so it was almost time for the fun to start. The assembly was called and Crawford, Isaac, and I all gathered down the hall where no one could see. I was already changed and ready. The boys were two and then Ms. April cut the lights, they turned to a bloody red. Crawford and Isaac attacked their prey dragging the two off.

Shadow and Mary gave really authentic screeches as everyone else grouped together and screamed. Rhyth was hiding the excitement well behind the fake terror. I slunk around in the shadows with Spark growling and Blaze casting flames into the air. The other two changed and now all five of us danced around releasing wretched yowls and screams as my Pokémon growled and the horrifying music roared. The lights went out as I charged Rhyth. I broke the blood capsule over her heart as she bite down on the blood capsule in her mouth and feel. I gave her the note before she fell down and we retreated. The lights turned back on, but only in that room.

I watched from just outside the door as everyone began to panic. Keith picked up the note and read it aloud. "If you wish to survive, make it to the outside. Beware the dark, and listen to your fears. Or else you'll end just like her." He pause and let everyone freak out. "The first hint it: Beware the entrance, take the back, find the key to unlock, what you lack." Everyone started to freak even more as a door opened revealing Flashlights and maps for everyone. Some people teamed up, I had Isaac go back as if he was always there and Mary says she had gotten away from us. They would be the traitors.

I watched everyone get their supplies and form their teams and slowly come to the door. Keith had teamed with no one and Isaac and Mary both found their ways onto teams. Shadow, Crawford, and I were all ready. As everyone left the room the three of us went in shutting and locking the doors with the teachers inside. They were alone. "Okay let's make you the best zombie ever." I said, with my voice disguise on in case anyone decided to listen in. Shadow and Crawford released twisted laughter and the teachers screamed smiles on their faces Mr. Lamont began to bang on the door screaming for help, barely hiding his laughter.

I could hear screams on the other side. This was why we had taken the extra step to buy voice changers so that no one would know it was us. Mine was high pitched and scratch, Shadow had a deepest voice, and Crawford had a really animalistic voice for growling. Shadow looked like some kind of rotting beast mixed with toxic waste, I looked like a wolf dragon beast of sort, and Crawford was werewolf like beast. Spark and Blaze were out hunting, they would do the first scares. I seemed like they already had when we heard two girlish screams echo through the halls, that or one of the traps got tripped. We had pitfalls, traps that would drop things. Traps that would lock doors on a person, and so much more! I snickered as I put makeup on Rhyth and made her look dead. I even added a couple more ugly scratches and made a horrific hole where I stabbed her and one in her gut. It was great!

I let the doors creep open after turning the teachers into zombies as well and we all flooded the halls to hunt. Crawford was going to guard the key to the box, and the teachers would guard the box itself. Rhyth would guard a small hall where all the hints were and Lamont would lie on the ground as a trap and grab unwitting students. I myself was going to hunt, prowl the school with my two beast wolves. Thanks to donations from all my other Pokémon I was an ugly conglomerate of different dog's and dragons. Dragonite scales and Mightyana tails oh what a beast am I? I pranced through the halls singing various horrifying songs.

I finally came across a pair of students who looked at me with fear. "What wrong? Tetraphobic?" I use the fancy name for fear of monsters before I fell upon the pair screeching. The two ran away and into a room. I locked them in and they pounded on the door screaming. I kept wandering when I saw Isaac. "Any kills?" I snickered and he smiled back.

"No heart attacks yet, but someone passed out when Crawford jumped us." He responded and I smiled back. This was great.

_Keith's POV_

I wandered through the darkness on my own. I held out my hand to open a door, but retracted it from the cold of the door knob my hand shaking. Rhythmi, dead? What about Kate? It was strange for me to be thinking about Kate, but after that one dark night I couldn't get her out of my head. The question was what side was she on. I didn't blame her if she wanted revenge on me. It would only be fair after all the stuff I did to her, being so cruel. Then a large monster came at me. It looked like the amnesia monster.

"Did you miss me? It's Shadow, and this is a much better life then being a human, join us Keith." I growled and groaned at me.

"Save me PewDiePie!" I screamed my joke before running like hell.

:O "You did not just do that" he said before charging right at me. Various Pokémon also jumped out trying to attack. I was cut off on the other side when two large black and blue shapes blocked the way.

"Join us Keith." Another voice crackled. It was some strange dragon dog monster! The creature I supposed was a girl crawled forward. "Don't you want to be with Rhyth? Soon Isaac will join us as well." I gasped, they were attacking Isaac! I had to protect the weakling. I charged the one that said he was Shadow considering there was one of him and he looked weaker than the dog lady. After a long time wandering I found him.

"Dude those monsters are after you!" I said and he seemed to smile as if he was just told some sort of code.

"That's fine; I almost found the way out. Come on." I followed the other boy as he led me along. "In their" he pointed and I went into the door. He shoved me in. "Join us," he said before shutting the door on me. I heard a groaning behind me, and there was Rhyth.

"Ahh! Don't eat me!" I cowered before the dead looking girl.

She started to laugh. "I'm not really dead you idiot. Kate and I came up with a prank; you're going to help us." Her tone was so matter of fact, I started to get angry.

"A prank. I was so worried over a prank. I got chased down the halls, almost killed twice, watched you die once, worried for freaking ever about Kate, for a prank?!" I screeched before I noticed one of the things I had said.

"Aw you were worried about Kate? I totes ship it." She laughed as I glared up at her. "I promise I won't tell Kate. That's why you 'act' so mean to her. Any way you want to be a traitor, a monster, or a zombie?" I thought for a moment.

"A Stephano and I'll betray people." Rhyth burst out laughing.

"We know you were going to say that! Kate actually got a golden sword and a lantern for you." She knew me that well? Rhyth handed me the props and opened the door. Isaac was sitting next to the door. He began to laugh at the props. "Let's get started." He said leading me to a group of people.

"I found some really cool stuff to fight off the monsters. I also think I found the way out. Follow me." I lead the three to a room, I then saw the dog dragon lady that I assumed to be Kate slipping around the corner silently. I kept the three their till she snuck up and roared they all ran right into a pit trap. I high fived the monster with a smile. "Shadow's right it's fun being a traitor." We left the three down their screaming and I gave a scream of my own in case they got out and wondered. Rhyth and Shadow both came up. "The keys been taken were going to go defend the box." Shadow said to the two of us and we nodded.

I finally found the person that had the key and lead them right into a trap. "I'll take that thank you." I told the body that was out cold. I met back up with Kate and gave the key to her. She randomly dropped it and began to patrol the area.

In a little longer the key was gone once more. Isaac told me the who's who sort of thing and we went to patrol. I found that the box had also been stolen. We all went to the front door to find everyone else who as not monster or zombie fiddling with the lock. "Wrong box." Kate said with a maniacal laugh. Isaac and Mary had slipped into the crowd now looking like zombies. The jumped onto people as the monsters advanced and I gave a twisted laugh.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate's POV_

"Happy Halloween!" We all shouted taking the masks off and wiping away the paint. Everyone seemed dumb found for a moment and those eruptions of laughter took place. "One more trap that needs tripped." I said taking a painting off the wall. I pushed a button behind it and candy was released from the ceiling. The rest of the night was full of parting and mega candy over loads.

I had taken the costume off and was talking with Rhyth who washed the pain off. Mary and Isaac had also taken the pain off and were talking to other students about how we did it. The teachers kept the pain on and Shadow still had his outfit on. Crawford had run off in his to scare Luana who I hadn't told about any of this and Keith held tight to his sword. "You like him" Rhyth finally said and I looked at her like she was mad. "Don't lie to me."

"Well er, not much." That wasn't a lie. I didn't like him, much. We kept arguing and she eventually ran off threatening to tell him. "I'm going to kill you for real this time!" I shouted running after her. The two of us kept running until we got to a dark part of the school.

"What are you idiots doing?" Keith said after following us. He came and stood next to me. Why Rhyth why. A shadow danced across the floor. Rhyth gasped and ran. Keith lifted up his lantern and blinked a couple times.

"That's not supposed to happen anymore, is it?" He asked taking a couple steps in front of me. I didn't know what was worse the fact I might just be about to get eaten or the fact Keith was right there. Okay maybe that wasn't a bad thing. NO! Bad mind stop it. A shadow jumped at the two of us and I screamed grapping onto Keith. I whimpered as the shadow disappeared into the darkness. I pulled away and the two of us looked at each other. I looked down at my feet, and started to walk away. Eventually I found the way to the dorms, Rhyth was already there. I flopped down on my bed and Rhyth looked over at me. "What happened?"

"Blaze pranked me." I huffed with a glare.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**I hope you liked it. Follow, Favorite, and Comment if you liked the story. **


	8. Internships and wintery fear

***Sigh* I keep getting all my OC's names mixed up! Like a couple chapters ago, who the heak was Mathew even? Hey their peoples. I have nothing to say today. Oh wait I got the intro to the legend book out! The uploads to it might be a little slow and a little spoiler heavy, just a warning. **

** s/10091100/1/The-Book-of-Legends**

**Yep, now what. OMG is that snow! It's snowing! Finally! I thought it was going to rain this whole Washingtonian winter, but no, it's snowing. How did I not notice theirs an inch of it now!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

I listened as Ms. April assigned us to where we would do out internship. I winced as Keith and I were both assigned to Vine Town. I tried to get away as quick as I could, but we ended up walking together at some point. "Hey look, Little Tim. Should we catch those Bidoof for him?" I nodded and we caught the Bidoof that had chased him up a tree.

"Thanks you two see ya around." I said with a smile. I kept going till we got to the base.

"There you two are! Here's a very important parcel from the leader. The note says go west to the beach, don't tip the box and especially don't turn it upside down." I gave the box to Keith knowing exactly what it was. He yelped being dragged down by how heavy it was. He tried lifting it and has to drag it out. "Fuuuuuu-"

"Keith", I snapped with distain, "don't cuss!" He flashed a glare at me.

"Would you care to carry it _princess"_, his voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone and he smiled when I winced away from it. I looked away feel a strange pain at his seeming anger. What did I do? I deserved it didn't I? It was just anytime I saw him this strange feeling washed over me, and I didn't know how to act. I must have been the wrong approach because his anger brought anguish. He must have realized because he seemed to look down in the way my brother acted when he was mad at himself when he used to yell at me. It was after Harmony… never mind.

I trotted along after Keith till we got close to the beach and then raced in front of him a couple feet. He kept dragging the basket with a few select grumbles I recognized as curses. Eventually after almost tripping over a Shellos, we got to the hill. Keith walked up attempting to look proud and tall. Epic fail! "Hellometcha", he whimpered instantly losing the cool dude facade. I smiled at his terrible attempt at conversation.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were shy!" I mocked and Crawford burst into laughter. Oh inside jokes, how I love you.

"Okay Kate, I thought we went over this?! No more teasing poor people who don't understand the jokes you and your sister made up." Barlow said. The whole rest of the base though that he meant Grace and so did he being Grace my only sister. Only present time sister. Crawford and I however both knew these jokes were too old for Grace's time. Oh how I missed the others, did I mention their used to be seven of us? Crawford shook it off and Barlow began to open up the parcel. It was already too late, I was starting to become lost in old memories of days spend in the Summerland sun side by side with _her_. All seven of us running about. Jackie and Ryan fighting over who I liked more. Ebony and Crawford sitting talking to each other while they lied on the grass Grace running about them. Finally _she_ and I would run off into the jungle and run around with all our Pokémon friends, all too easily mistakable as one another.

"Harmony." I whispered to myself barely audible. I could feel tears start to sting at my eyes when I lifted my head to the sound of screaming.

"The Pokémon are attacking a boy from the beach screamed running up the steps. Barlow, Crawford, Keith, and Luana reacted first. Racing down the steps each pulled out a Styler. By the time I followed they had already caught the upset Pokémon who were now calm. A Buzile jumped into Keith's arms and started trying to lick him.

_Oh please, take me with you! Such a wonderful human in contrast to my old trainer! _The Buzile gave happy noises as Keith fought to get it off. "I'll release if when we go back to school. For now you can stay." Buzile wasn't the only one who had become instantly attacked to the other. The lot of us went back to the top of the hill for the moment.

Crawford shivered when a cold wind blew by making a burr noise. "It's going to snow soon, I can feel it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

I was the first to slip out of the dorms instinctively knowing what I would see I had wrapped in warm clothing with a dash to the window. I smiled when I saw Articuno had now made a liar of me yet. A blanket of white I couldn't see anything under lay undisturbed. I had gotten up rather early so for now it was all mine, all 3 feet thick. I snuck down the steps to find Mr. Lamont unlocking the door.

He smiled down at me. "Enjoy your snow day," he said in a rather sing song voice eyes possessing his normal joyous twinkle. I walked outside and began to sing to myself an older song.

"_(Hello!)  
I opened my window, whispering so no one would hear  
(How are you?)  
In my room all alone, and no one is near  
(Morning!)  
It's morning yet again, the world is showering in rain  
(Tick-tack)  
Would someone please rewind my spring quickly, for me?_

(Hello!)  
I really thought that kind of guy, only came in anime  
(How are you?)  
Oh, I am so jealous, that others loves so naturally  
(Sleeping)  
I have to stop with saying these things, and start preparing on my own  
(Crying)  
So I can hide my tears, because I'm alone

"Oh well whatever" has become my phrase  
That line from yesterday it came and left without a single eye gaze  
"Hey, I don't have any expectation of you anymore"  
You are right, I do not myself  
I don't have any expectations of me anymore  
Hey but still, I wonder what the things you say are for?

But what came, words of shame, escaping from my throat again  
But they were, all they were, nothing but dirty lies  
And today their all I say, that is the price I have to pay  
And so it goes, and no on knows if it will ever stop

Tell me, why do you intend to keep your secret?  
Are you scared that they will laugh if they will know it?  
Or is it that you do not want to have a so called: "friend"?  
Is all this really true?  
I'm in a sea of contradiction, I don't know how to get up  
And I am suffering because I feel my breath will stop  
I only have an urge to listen to a gentle voice  
I'm weak and have no choice

I'm not anywhere and even with my preparation  
I start thinking with some irritation  
"Hey, I'm tired so I'll find a reason good enough for rest"  
I know, I know, I didn't mean it  
I'm really kidding, that is what it really is  
But I'm not going to rest, so don't get mad at me

Just be happy or miserable, it was your free choice since long ago  
Morning sun will always rise, it is cruel but it is fair  
I'm already trying hard just to live and to stay on guard  
What else do you expect me to achieve with what I am?

Tell me, why do you intend to tell what's untrue?  
Is it that you wish that anyone could love you?  
Or is it that someone was letting go or walked away?  
Do you recall the day?  
And if my life is organized like work and I can stamp my card  
I wonder when I'm free because I think my work is hard  
And who will pay me for the suffering I always felt?  
I've been living for awhile

(Thank you!)  
I should say what is true and tell you "thank you"  
(Thank you!)  
I should say what is true and tell you "thank you"  
(Thank you!)  
If even just one time, I'll say how I feel  
Feel like screaming, feel like crying, feel like shouting out of wildness from my heart 'cause I just want to thank you

Tell me, why do you intend to keep your secret?  
Do you really want that I should ask to know it?  
I will promise you that there's no way I will laugh  
So why not tell me how you feel?  
There's really no way I will know if you don't talk out to me  
You can't convey what I don't know thinking simply  
What a troublesome kind of creature are we again?  
The "human", that is right

3x Hello! How are you?  
To you, I'll say: Hello! How are you?"

My mind wandered with the song. I realized with a start my mind had wandered to Keith. I kept making my snowman on my own trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I sighed and finally gave up just embracing the sweet feelings. After a time more kids began to join me out in the frost. It got fun when we started to make forts and by the time Keith had dragged himself outside a snowball fight was in full swing. I smiled and waved him over. Rhyth, Isaac, Mary, Shadow, and Kellyn had all joined me in the war against the rest of the school as Keith dashed over our army was complete. Snowballs were flung this way and that, oh it was glorious.

The rush of adrenalin and emotion I got from competition. Oh the pride of winning. Then something strange happened. A Bedew of all things attracted my attention. I smiled when I saw the bandana identifying it as Crawford's. The raced after the small little Pokémon completely forgetting the war going on around me. We dashed to the school gate and it jumped about the little bush. I pulled out a giant bottle of super glue and my professional lock picking set. Oh Crawford, you shouldn't have! I smiled giggling to myself when the gate slowly creaked out.

Two people came in dressed in team plasma like uniforms, the change was these two had F's on their shirt and it was black instead of the strange flamboyant white. My heart dropped and skipped a beat as I recognized who they were. Team Fusion, my worst enemies, the people who kidnapped my twin sister when I was five. It was the least to say I wasn't thinking through my next action. Why do I say this? I flung myself out of my hiding place and launched a head butt attack. I jumped as they tried to place a sack on my head throwing out two fierce looking water Pokémon that gave water guns by the handful. Buddy jumped before the hit desperate to protect me.

_You will never lay a hand on master's sister!_ I felt guilty that Buddy had practically knocked himself out to protect me. I felt my heart flutter with pride and joy and the small Pokémon urged itself up a glow starting to surround it. Buddy smiled as the little Bedew was replaced with a Roselia.

Crawford suddenly raced in with Ms. April. Crawford like me had been a trainer so he pulled out a Pokéball and ran the group off. After fighting off the retreating Team Fusion grunts Crawford turned to me.

"Katelin Jewel Windfall! What the hell were you thinking! Arceus dam you are reckless, Mr. Lamont I make a professional request as one of Kate's guardian's that she be allowed her Pokémon. With current Team Fusion activity I don't want her ending up like Harmony." Crawford was mad. He had used my full name. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Keith and Rhyth had both wandered over. After a lot of arguing with my teachers and principle and talking with Chairperson Erma those of us who used to be trainers were allowed the ability to care 6 on us at a time, like normal trainers. PC's were ordered to be put in the school and Crawford gave me my strongest team, the team that had traveled every region with me and beaten every champion.

In trainer regions I was well known as the Champion's Champion and no one could beat my level 100 ev trained brutes. It was still true, I had always refused the placement as a champion waiting day in and day out for the rare challenger that could beat the elite 4. I always thought of it boring so instead I worked for Cynthia as her warrior. Though I had no elite 4 under me to challenge and prove yourself I was a formidable certified Champion. As an even further way to protect student's if we somehow attracted the attention of a Pokémon we were allowed to keep it as a partner. No surprise from that day forward the Buzile from Nakibi Beach was always seen with Keith.

So life went on and things were almost normal for a time. Almost. People began to ask about my Pokémon and how they were so strong. I had wanted to keep my little title as secret as possible for as long as possible, but it was becoming increasingly harder as Keith became increasingly more interested in be story. In retrospect simply more interested in me! I had to admit it was a little bit of a scary though.

Isaac being the research master he was had found out about my title almost instantly, but he never brought it up. I thought to myself about all the trouble I had gone through. I used to belong to a group called the Winter trio. There was the oldest, a guy, named Raymond, we however nick named him Blizzard. Then there was Frost, that being her normal name. She was one of Yellow's cousins even if Yellow didn't know it. Finally there was me, I had been nick named Shiver for several reasons and many called me Shiver the one true Champion to this day! People soon found out my real name when I started to travel with Mary, but up till them I was Shiver.

As my varying thoughts dissipated I sat in the loft watching the mess my other classmates had made. I felt my stomach growl. Well might as well confront my fears of my friends and get something to eat.


	9. Graduation!

**I have nothing…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

As soon as Crawford left the rule was changed back. No partners, no one from my normal team. Gosh they really loved trying to get us killed. However there is a very powerful Pokémon at my aid if I need her. Keith was missing from class that day. Ms. April had given Rhyth and I the normal Styler's my family used.

"Ms. April we have a problem." Mr. Kincaid stormed in and dragged her off. A Pichu had slipped in when the pair wasn't watching. I put the small baby Pokémon on my desk with curiosity.

_Keith chased after a thief! Someone stole all the Styler's out of the staff lounge and Mr. Kincaid blames Keith because he isn't here and all his normal behavior is admittedly atrocious. Mr. Lamont isn't here either so who knows what that duo is going to do to the poor boy. _The small Pokémon said in a series of chips and squeaks. It had the frightened look I was hiding on the inside. My hand went to my side groping for a nonexistent Pokéball. I felt fear and realized if this group had guns, dear Arceus Celibi protect.

I got up and snuck past he two arguing teachers. I could hear the screaming and the awful search start when they realized I to had gone missing. Mr. Kincaid couldn't blame me when I was sitting their moments ago, could he? I silently slipped along feeling a presence hanging over me. My heart beat began to slow, that was until I heard a boyish scream.

I charged the source mock fear seizing my bravery. I found Keith knocked out on the ground; two Team Fusion loomed over him armed with guns and carrying a bag of our precious Styler's. I felt the strong over powering urge to rip their throats out, and almost did just that. In mere moments I had rushed over, somehow gotten one of the guns and my hands, and standing protectively over Keith. The man didn't care that his comrade got shot right in the stomach he was just intent on killing Keith and I. So there I was with a bullet in my thigh for the 4th time in my life, carrying someone out cold, and trying to keep us both alive. How does this absolute Bull Shit always happen to me?

I was able to fend of the offender, but only long enough to get the attention of Ms. April. Later that day I got a letter that said they found Harmony. Her hair dye faded according to Jackie so we were back to being identical, save the fact her hair is long and curly. I smiled to myself just thinking about her again. Apparently she, Ebony, and Ryan were all being kept at the small ranger base in Sinnoh far out of the way that no one knows about. Wouldn't it be fun if we were all taught to be trainers for a day? Heck it might be fun to go to Sinnoh and show off.

I was sitting in the dorm off my injured leg with Rhyth at my side when I got an e-mail on my computer. It was from Crawford.

_Dear little sis_

_Apparently Harmony got out two years after she was taken away and she's been trying to find us. When she brought up your name to a trainer named Red he took her to Jackie. Jackie was spooked at first until her realized it was Harm, so then he took her over to the base in Sinnoh. Ryan and Ebony are going to stay there to maintain it while Jackie tries to set up the one in Unova, man those rangers there are strange, Harm however is going to be here to meet you when you graduate. She already knows how to use a Styler and is already rank one. I hope the base likes being confused a lot because she's thinking about cutting and striating her hair. And shaving mine off. Just wanted to keep you updates, see you in a week, stay safe (NO MORE FIGHTING TEAM FUSION) and live life to the fullest. _

"I love my idiots," I sighed blissfully thinking about my amazing older brothers, and Red who liked to act like we were related back when no one knew my name, or my last one. Lots of people believed him considering he would glower at people who hit on me and never hit on me himself. Not long after I found out Jackie had taught the kid a fair bit about catching Pokémon and that's why he acted like so much of an older brother. To this day he still stays he's going to kill the first guy I date. Why did a picture of Keith pop into my head? Arceus dam, I'm not over that yet!? Well F my life.

On the topic of our school acting like trainers for a day, I wondered what Red's response to Keith would be considering the guy could barely stand one of my friends from my contest days that acted a lot like Keith dose now. Yes at one point I was also a coordinator, I have a colorful background. A girl who used to be my best friend and rival looks and acts a lot like Keith.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Are you sure we should be doing this, it's dangerous, what if we get caught." I shushed Rhyth by putting a finger in front of her face.

"Be quiet or else were going to get caught. I could just go get Keith to help me if you want?" I had been planning to prank Kincaid for soooo long, and now she wanted to chicken out! I should have just asked. Just as the two of us snuck out of the dorms, past Janice, a door clicked shut on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing out here?" Rhyth and Keith both asked each other the same question at the same time. "Pranking," the pair responded back to the other.

"Wanna help, I have super glue." I said shaking the giant bottle. Keith nodded vigorously holding up a can of spray pain he had forged a new label for. It took us a long time, but eventually we got the super glue in and shook it up with the pain. Rhyth looked a little scared and when I looked back she wasn't there anymore. "Oh that little scardy Skitty." I hissed under my breath earning me a smile from Keith.

The pair of us slipped down the halls through the darkness, I smiled when I saw Mr. Kincaid was in the basement. I smiled to Keith tossing my head in the direction of the stairs going down. He smiled back at me as the pair of us went to his door. "Dam, locked." Keith hissed looking discouraged. He was about to start back as if nothing had happened when I pulled out my lock picking set. It was a matter of seconds before the door was ajar. I made sure to give a smirk at the startled boy.

He then acquired a look of shame, most likely because he never thought to learn how. "Teach ya later." I said with a childish snicker. He nodded and gave a small laugh before slipping into the room. I watched him place the can on the table and start of, but a brilliant idea slipped into my mind. I slowly carefully stalked over to the man's clothing, a diabolic though coming to mind. Keith saw this and realized my idea. In a matter of moments scissor met cloth turning all his clothing into a pile of useless cloth. The clothing I didn't turn to bandages became filled with super glue, itching powder, and other unpleasant ideas including spiders.

This was gonna be good.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"He found out, better hide!" Keith said as a scream resounded through the halls the next day.

I felt a strike of fear as the man burst into the classroom. Amazingly he only dragged off Keith. I burst into laughter as soon as the pair was gone. I could still hear Keith screaming that I had helped, but Kincaid simply responded I was too much a goody goody to do that. Sometimes the ploy I put on for people I didn't trust really helped. And I certainly didn't trust Kincaid.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was hard to believe the time had finally come. Graduation was right before us. We had to wear out uniform, to Rhyth's spite and my joy. We all stood proud and tall. Each student was handed a letter as they were called up telling us where we would be assigned. I took my letter and we were all about to be dismissed and spend the last couple of hours with our friends when a rumble shook the school.

Two Tanglegrowth charged out of the basement. I watched in a casual way as everyone else ran away in fear. "Let's go." I said to Keith who gave a sly smile. I pulled out my Styler and so did he. The pair of us charged forward. It was only a couple moments before I captured the one I had gone after. Keith took a good couple extra minutes. The red headed boy laughed to me.

"I was hoping I would finally get you back for the Bidoof capture, but looks like you're still better than me." I was a little shocked the boy had admitted I was better. It wasn't like him…

"Are you feeling okay?" He looked a little confused at the question. "You did just admit me a better ranger, it's not like you." His sincere smile turned to a sheepish one of embracement. It looked as though the boy was blushing slightly. This stunned for only a moment before I shrugged it off.

"Well done, I'm glad were putting such wonderful rangers out into the world this year." Ms. April cooed her congratulations, as did the rest of the class.

I grinned not really minding such praise. "Oh no it was anything." Keith however was not humble.

"Ya, Kate and me are the best this schools every going to have had!" These were the moments I would miss.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

My heart started to beat fast as Keith, Rhyth, and I stood letters in hand. The celebration was over and now it was time to look at the letters and head home till you have to be at the base next Monday. I could _hear_ my own heartbeat pounding in my ears like drums. "Vein Town Base." Rhyth breathed.

"Vein Town Base," Keith said next looking down at the letter.

Both sets of eyes turned to me as I broke the envelope open. "Vein Town Base." I said almost wordlessly. How did we all end up going to the same place? Rhyth squealed in delight grabbing the pair of us in a hug. She nearly knocked me over, onto Keith. Oh, spoke to soon. The girl tripped all three of us and I ended on top of the fire headed boy. I jumped away as fast as Kately possible, turning red. Dammit! I was bright red now looking away and Rhyth gasped leaning on me.

She whispered, "You liiiiiikkkkkkeeee him! ~" Her voice was a teasing tone that I was glad Keith never heard. I pushed the girl of me.

"I-I-I have to go home now. Grace is waiting along with my to be partner."

"You mean this one?" Crawford said holding up the shiny Eevee, its hind paw dangling due to the way he held the poor creature. "Come on Katie let me meet your friends for real!" Crawford the jerk. He was going to tease me to now!

"Fine," I hissed, my glare showing my I hate you right now attitude. He didn't give a shit though; I mean it was Crawford he learned long ago I wouldn't actually hurt him unless he really made me mad. This was going to be a long night…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**This chapter has been edited as to be better. That is all. **


	10. First day madness

**People, how's it going? I finally got over what I was feeling, however I'm still going to try and work on other stories in advanced as to not go a long time without a single update. **

**Volt- It's okay Night, no one blames you! If you do want more please make sure to Favorite, Follow, (I'm now going to start combining the two by calling it Favlow) and Comment. We love you all!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

I woke to the ranting screams of a certain light brown brunette whose name starts with G and E. "Grace! Shut up already." I groaned knowing that despise however many threats I could throw in the girls direction none would work. She never cared what I said. She always gave a confident smile back, brave, not fearless. A fearless person is a fool mother always used to tell me, but a brave person becomes a hero.

I glared at the most annoying younger sister to ever walk the earth and pulled myself out of bed as she began to jump on top of it. She landed right on my stomach causing me to double over in pain. I got up grumbling at the annoyance. After changing into a set of casual clothing knowing I would have to change again, I started out for the base. I walked into silence. "Uhhh, Glacier I don't think we're in Vein Town anymore." It was waaay to quiet. Then the noise erupted. Obviously Keith and Rhyth had yet to arrive judging by how the everyone reacted.

Something my size and heavy launched itself on my back. A mass of curly brown hair flew over my eyes and I tried to turn around and look at what was on me. "Katie," a voice purred. It was obviously the one belonging to the person on top of my back, the through of who it was made my heart rush.

"Six years Harmony, I'm so sorry." I felt fear take away my breath when I realized she might be mad at me. She had all the right to. Harmony slipped off my back walking around so she could look me in the eyes. The girl I once called my precious little twin had changed so much. Then again so had I. It was surprising how much we still looked the same. Around this time twins appearance usually started the differ. However the only notable standing difference between the two of us was the hair style.

"Kate, I don't blame you. I never could. You're my sister and my best friend." She replied a soft look in her eyes. She still looked like a little kid, she still acted like one two. "Maybe it was better I was with Team Fusion all those years, it's not like they hurt me or anything…" The younger twins voice trailed off her eyes flitting to my right shoulder. I felt as though she could see the deep dark scar, it was the only thing I had reminding me of the fight my family had after Harmony, Ebony, and Ryan were taken. Everyone stopped fighting when I ran away and the accident with Darkria leading the said scar took place.

I gave a smile back. "So, tell me how things have been for you." The two of us sat talking for some time until madness started to stir. Crawford finally woke up to the pair of us talking.

"My Arceus, how did they end up more identical than before." The pair of us turned around to look at him at the same time, tilting our head in the same direction. "Ahh, what the, no, just, stop iiiiiitttt." The two of us made the effort to laugh at the same time and mirror one another, causing Luana when she walked in the scream and back away. Barlow wasn't any more welcoming. Elaine however loved the pair of us. Then I realized why when she tried to give us both flame throwers… Ya, Elaine…

After waiting for a long time Rhyth finally dragged herself into the base looking half asleep. I already changed into my uniform and was waiting for Keith so we could get our missions. I would most likely be given the grace of patrolling with Harmony due to the fact I knew everyone in town already. Keith would be stuck delivering the newspaper with Crawford due to the fact he didn't know the town yet. "Instead of sitting and waiting, Harmony and Kate can go patrol town for a time." Harmony had already wandered off outside before Rhyth got here.

"Guess you have to meet her later." I told Rhyth, I walked off and called for my other half. She came running. "Patrol time, to the beach!" I lead the other girl along and by the time we got to the beach I heard screeching from the base. "Keith just got in." I looked at the Shellos slithering around in the slime. A devilish smile creased my face as it caught my message and left a trail behind Harm. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

I pushed the other girl and she fell into the slime, her hair getting coated. I burst into laughter before trying desperately to escape her wrath.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Keith's POV_

I ran along the forest knowing all too well I was late. A small pink Pokémon flitted around the forest right past me. It caught my eye and cautiously came into full view. "Mew!" I breathed not for a moment longer regretting how late I was.

"_That's right, and you'll be seeing a lot more of me friend of the gift!" _The small Pokémon burst off quickly before I could ask. Friend of the Gift? Mew couldn't mean, no. Kate? It made sense. I then remembered the fact I was late and ran the rest of the way to town. When I walked in I could tell I was really late. Rhyth was sitting there was the normal base operator, I think her name was Caroline.

"Good you finally got here, now go deliver newspapers with Crawford before people start to get upset," Barlow barked. He looked a tiny bit pissed off. I nodded my head vigorously as the pair of us bolted. Most of the town was normal. Then we came to house that was home to Crawford and Kate. I was terrified to know. The surprising thing is the finally was kinda normal. True there were eight Eevee evolutions running around, even Sylveon making me wonder how traveled Kate really was. All of the Eevee evolutions were shiny like Glacier who I could guess would end up a Glaceon.

After delivering all the papers we returned to the base in high spirits. A yowl resounded through the air as Crawford opened the dorm.

"Kate and Harm aren't back yet? Well one of them is dead." Rhyth looked up in puzzlement as did a couple others. Crawford led me into the base and he walked up to Barlow. "So where are the newbies gonna sleep." Crawford had a threating look on his face.

"Keith and Kate are going to be in the same room, try to do anything about it and you'll regret it, I don't care how many more Windfalls you send at me." Barlow and Keith locked eyes and glared at one another for a solid half hour, it was strangely fun to watch. Suddenly chaos erupted as Kate slammed into the door darting away. A more childish looking Kate with long curly hair charged after. She was covered from head to toe in slime.

"Rhyth, help me!" Kate jumped over the counter hiding behind the stunned operator.

"Hey Kate. Harmony, no kill your sister." Crawford said in the most normal matter of fact tone he could have used. I watched the sisters groan at their older brother.

"Yes Crawford." Harmony groaned. The girl then quickly turned her attention to Rhyth and I. "Oh hey, people." The girl gave a bright cheery smile that completely contrasted Kate's normal glare. Speaking of that was the look that was turned on me now. I wished Kate would smile. Though the pair looked so much alike, yet Kate still had that strange grace to her. I wasn't calling Harmony ugly, just… Kate had this strange dangerous beauty.

Kate rolled her eyes before putting on a set of head phone. She pulled out a book as she curled up behind the counter.

"So what's your name?" Harmony asked a bright and happy smile lighting her face and eyes. She was certainly different from Kate, like ,a lot.

"Keith. Nice to meet you Harmony." I said trying to be courteous to the Kate look alike. She smiled back and then turned to Kate.

"Kate, quiet being recluse and come hand out. You're being booooooreiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!" This girl really was Kate's counterpart. I watched Kate sigh and I expected her to ignore Harmony, but Kate got up sliding herself over the counter. No one actually was surprised by the even save Rhyth and I.

"It's Luana's turn to cook right?" Elaine asked tilting her head to the spunky rangeress. Said Ranger then looked down at her feet.

"I'll cook!" Harmony and Kate blurted at the same time fear mingling with anger to Elaine. Crawford sighed and Barlow smiled. Nervous laughter erupted from Luana who gave a grateful glance at the pair. "I'll handle it." Kate said taking the change for seclusion.

Awkward silence followed for the next half hour or so as we waited for what the brunette was going to make. "I can't stand this I'm going to go help Kate."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate's POV_

It was taking a while, but the certain soup I was making would be worth it. It was a soup my older brother Jackie taught me when I was really young. I used various berries boiled down into a liquid and then you ad certain spiced meats. For dessert I had decided on a triple chocolate cake. It had finished a long time ago so I was keeping it in the oven to stay warm.

Keith walked in shutting the door tight behind him. "Are they fighting or is awkward silence." I asked in a knowing voice.

"Awkward silence, mind if I hand out in here?" I noticed his gaze travel about and I felt strange and nervous. I however nodded and smile back.

"I know the feeling. That would actually happen a lot between Crawford and our parents after Ebony, Ryan, and Harmony were kidnapped by Team Fusion. Around the times it happened Grace would still be playing outside. I however lost my will after my precious twin being taken away. So instead I would slip away to kitchen. Jackie would always teach me something new. He would cover up the sounds of yelling between my parents with the sounds of dishes and blenders. He actually taught me this dish before he had to leave to make money for the family. Around that time Crawford learned of my hiding away and helped me. He's the one that taught me about the pleasure of reading and drawing with the music cranked up full volume. Not to mention the joys of video games.

"That's all over though, Harmony's back and she'll never be taken from me again. Yet the sounds of a kitchen still bring me comfort. It's hard to explain, but I think you understand." Keith nodded his a little stunned at my words. I didn't blame him, he probably understood why I was such a bitch to him now.

I really hope he doesn't hate me. After that incident in ranger school, strong feelings to the red head had surfaced. One's that weren't for a friend or an enemy. I smiled at the thought of Keith and I. It was almost laughable.

I checked on the soup and realized it was almost done. "Oh dear, looks like we'll have to brace ourselves soon." Keith winced realizing what I meant.

Okay, I'm not really sure what happened at his point. We were all eating when Crawford told a really bad joke. This made Luana mad, so she chucked a spoon at him. It instead hit Barlow who threw some soup at her. This hit Elaine who started a food fight. Keith and I ended up abandoning Rhyth and Harmony to save our own skins. Glacier had saved Keith's partner Wave.

So now here Keith and I are hiding in 'our' room. Barlow you son of a, oh never mind it's not worth the energy to get mad. At least Crawford had put my stuff away while Harmony and me were gone. The room was split in half. We each had a closet, a bed, a nightstand, and a desk in the corner of our half. I choose the half closer to the door for my own reasons. Mainly that Team Fusion likes to break into windows.

The silence was deafening as I sat at the desk drawing and Keith was on his bed. Wave had sprawled himself out on Keith's stomach and Glacier was on my desk looking down on the picture. Glacier yawned jumping down off the desk and hopping onto my bed. Keith kept glancing at me, I could feel his eyes! Why the hell did he have to make this so much harder.

"Is something wrong?" I hissed feeling my heart start to race. The red head looked away in a rush as if he had just been caught red handed.

"Nothing at all!" He sputtered failing to sound nonchalant. I slipped my headphones on falling to the bliss of music. I didn't catch myself humming along to one of the songs until it was over. I didn't dare take the headphones off and see what Keith was doing.

I could feel it he was staring at me again. Was I just being paranoid? This was going to kill me. I tried to keep my though under control, but that was harder than ignoring the red head all together. I had to wonder what he thought of me, and oh Arceus why did you have to make being a teenage girl so hard.

I looked to the left and their he was standing over my shoulder. I hated the girl scream I gave attempting to get away.

"What the hell-" I cut myself off trying desperately to get the red head away. I could feel the blush that had spread across my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had been drawing him! Oh dear Arceus why!

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Keith why must you tease me, oh you're so cruel! I clenched my jaw trying not to vocalize any of these thoughts. No I was in a torrent of emotion, mainly fear as to he had seen and fear as to his response. At the same time there was an undertone of relief because he might finally understand. He then made a quick retreat back to his bed, jumping under the covers and hiding.

All without a single word. Fuck my life.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Hope you like this chapter, so sorry it's been so long. I've finally gotten my creativity for this story back after drawing about 20 hours of my life away, planning out my next story that has yet to be named because what I wanted to name it shares a name with one of my favorite fan fic writers stories, and fighting over writing this or not. Another thing, I rewrote the last chapter because of how horrible it was. I've been having a fight on when to do the fluff and what I should do to Keith when he and Kate finally say it to one another. I think I've finally decided and I am so mean to Kate…**

**Volt- No kidding you are! Like always Favlow if you liked and see you next time!**


	11. Caves are made of EVIL

**Hey peoples of the internetz!**

**Volt- Yo! Favlow if you like the chapter. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Kate's POV_

I woke up to cranky yelling that morning. Barlow had woken up Keith who was now at the door yelling. "Shut UP." I barked at the pair before throwing something. I didn't really care if it hit or not. I started to drift off into sleep again when something hard hit me upside the head. I bolted upright in a matter of moments my eyes flew over the scene as I assessed the situation. "You're dead Barlow." I hissed surprising both that I was so spot on. I flung myself and Glacier out of the bed in mock anger.

I was quick to grab the knife out from under my pillow and charge the base leader who broke out at the shockingly fast run for his size. None the less I was known for my speed as a trainer, me and all my blood thirsty companions. Glacier launched herself forward egger to join the hunt. She bit down attaching herself to Barlow's shoulder. I stopped the chase when I saw how much trouble the large muscle bound ranger what having ripping the tiny shiny Eevee of his shoulder. He didn't need me attacking him as well. Not when I could beat Bertha.

After a time everyone started to wake.

"Is she part Todadile?" Harmony asked causing chorus of laughter. Keith smiled at the comment. Rhyth had gone right to work clicking along on a computer while Caroline just sat snickering to herself as she looked over Rhyth's shoulder. This induced an angered groaned from Rhyth.

I watched all my friends laugh and converse in bliss and silence.

My thoughts then once again wandered to thoughts of Keith.

Dame the annoying Red Head. Barlow straightened himself out. "Well then, Keith, Kate, Crawford, I want you to go to the marine cave and investigate the strange sounds coming from there." Glac unclenched her jaw from Barlow's shoulder to trot over to me look proud as if she had just caught some sort of spectacular prey. I smiled down at my fierce, brace, wonderful, companion. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful Pokémon partner.

"Come on Glac." I held out my hand to the small Pokémon. She jumped up quickly bounding up my arm and perching vigilantly on my shoulder. I motioned to the boys to follow. So the three of us (Well, six with our partners, but what do they mater?) set off for the beach. A funny idea came into my head, but it was too late to put into action when Crawford was helping Keith steady after almost landing in a face full of slime. A Glameow was perched a couple get above on a ledge. "Wanna come with?" I asked pulling out my Styler. The cat Pokémon remained entirely still while I looped it.

"Go tell Gastrodon to get ready." I whispered to the Glameow who ran off into the cave while the boys kept flopping over one another. Sadly neither fell over. They did almost run into each out, as in accidently ram into each other's faces. That would have been pretty funny, at the same time a spike of jealousy ate at me.

The pair finally made it to the cave and looked at me to see what would happen. The Shellos simply stopped letting the slime disappear making a path. I walked right up to the boys not even slowing. I could have done this all on my own, in fact it would have been easier.

The three of us walked into the cave, the boys looking a little depressed. I was hit by the most annoying noise I had ever heard. I started to cause a headache, as did it our partner Pokémon who glared at the depth of the cave. As we went deeper the noise became more painful and strong. I feel down to my knees. "What's wrong?" Keith asked stunned and wide eyed. I trusted Keith so I was going to have to tell him. It would make life easier, Keith was the only one in the base who still didn't know.

No I couldn't. You have to for your own health. No you can't what if he sells you out to Fusion and Dum Dim Sun. You can trust him he's one of your best friends. He hate's you. He like you.

This mental argument wasn't helping at all.

Thank Arceus Crawford grew a brain in the middle of the night and realized what was happened. "It must be this sound, I'll go find out what's making it. Keith can you stay with Kate for now. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone.

Keith sat down next to me and the mental argument started up all over again. Now for fuck knows why Mew was reading my mind, and chiming in! On the loves me side! _Loves you! _Hates you! _Loves you! _Hates you! _Loves you! _Hates you! _Loves you! _Hates you! _Loves you! _Hates you!

Oh man my head. Keith looked over at me concerned. Wait, what? One moment, this is Mew telling me this junk so, maybe, just possibly, the tiniest bit. Oh Arceus no! Keith tilted his head at me a little, oh damit how could anything be more cute?

My first instinct was to look away, yet something held me in place. I was grateful when Crawford came back, but the noise still didn't stop.

"Kate should be fine with Glacier, Keith I could use some help." Crawford stated, to which Keith gave a nod and got up.

The pair left me alone with the mind controlled Pokémon, and my one companion. I winced as the pain in my head got worse. Please hurry up.

Just then a fuzzy pink Pokémon came out of hiding a concerned look on her face. "Mew," I gasped trying to get up in respect for the royal like Pokémon. She shook her head and came over. _"Oh Kate, what have you done to yourself. I came to give you some gifts from the other legends, but you might not be in any state to receive them." _Mew swept her eyes over me with concern.

"I'm fine, I'll be good after that machine is destroyed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Keith's POV_

"Okay Keith, we need to talk." Crawford told me his eyes going cold. It was frightening to see his so dark, it was such a contrast to his normal happy go lucky sunny temperament. "It's about Kate. I need to know what you think of her, you might not even realize it, but you're toying with my sister."

"Toying? Oh I never meant to-"

"Just answer the question," the older boy snapped his eyes turning colder that Kate's glare.

"Yes, I like her, more than a friend." I could feel the embarrassment burning my cheeks red. I scratched the back of my head. Crawford gave, shockingly, a sigh of relief.

"Good, I was worried you were just being senselessly cruel." I gave him a confused look, Crawford was phased for a second before shooting his own confused look back. "Wait did you not know, she has a crush on you idiot."

"What!" I yelled back, it felt like my heart was going to fly out of my chest.

"Don't hurt Kate okay? She's been through a lot, but I feel she may be even worse off if she fully closes off her heart. I give you permission as long as you promise to always stand by her." Crawford looked slightly worried, at the same time his look was certain.

"If I even broke such a promise I would be killing myself, I could never hurt her because it would hurt me more. I can see now that I couldn't now." I responded sincerely. Crawford smiled back and took a deep breath.

"I trust you. There's still one more thing I need to ask. Are you okay with her being the Gift of Arceus?"

"Oh of course. It would be amazing, and I kind of already know, Mew told me." Crawford's eyes then flew wide his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Then I guess I was right in assuming you're the boy from the legend. You know it correct?" I nodded knowing the legend well. A long time ago before Arceus there were three other Pokémon. The younger two of the trio both expired in creating Arceus, the third died raising it. Arceus gave new life to the trio on the planet her created, a second chance. The two who died creating Arceus forgot and lived happy lived over and over. The third however never forgot and being the most powerful of the trio, more powerful than Arceus herself, became older sister to all the legendary Pokémon. They all tried their best to serve and protect her and in return she gave them their power when her own returned.

One day the girl fell in love with a mortal boy. A prince of a kingdom at war. None of her legends liked it, and his family hated it. They tried desperately to break the two up. In the process however both families became friends and the couple became inseparable. It was eventually accepted and when the prince became a king she happily became his queen. However what their families could not do, another kind did. He kidnapped the legend queen and locked her in a tower. Many began to call her the Queen of Legends and that she would never bow to one so cruel.

When she was taken though, the legendries forsake the kingdom. The king was killed and the kingdom demolished. The queen lashed out at the legendary Pokémon after they freed her, she called them traitors for letting her beloved die. She threw herself off a cliff, and in such a week mortal body did not survive. Now according to the legend all are reborn after their mental wounds heal, it took 20 years for the pair to be reborn, and they were reborn into yet another war. A princess and her loyal knight. The legends this time tried desperately to give the pair a happy ever after, but once again they died. And once again they were reborn. The cycle repeats on and on to this day.

Was Crawford implying I'm the prince from the legend.

"Come on, let's get rid of that noise so you and Kate can talk."

After getting a Gastrodon, and Crawford getting slimed, we got rid of the red machine. Soak 2, I'd remember that. "Okay let's take this to base." Crawford could barely budge it on his own. When I tried to help I had no more help. "I got it! I'll call the strongest person in Almia, she's even stronger than our leader. You can go find Kate and get out of here, I'm sure no one's going to mind if you have to take a quick detour." Crawford winked as he got out a phone and began to dial a number. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. Either he loved shipping or he just liked getting his sisters hooked up with people. I would ask Harmony latter. Speaking of, I wondered how many of Kate's other siblings approved.

Well, time to make either the best decision or biggest mistake of my life.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate's POV_

I sat alone wondering what to do after my talk with Mew. I had decided I would wait for him to do something first. Then we would see what happened. Oh Arceus was this getting confusing. Speak of the devil, Keith came walking along the stone path where the sound had ceased a time ago.

"Crawford and I found the machine, he's going to call Bertha to lift it." He held out a hand, it didn't seem like anything had changed and I felt my heart sink the slightest bit. "Hey, can we uh, talk for a little." I slowly nodded my heart picking up pace immediately. He was silent as he led me off. Bertha passed by after getting off the beach.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked stopping. He paused and looked at me, I felt a spike of fear and excitement leap in my stomach.

Before I knew what was happening he pulled me behind a tree. He leaned down.

Did he just kiss me on purpose? Only the tiniest part of me told me to pull away. Everything else was screaming with joy to stay their.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Wha, but, wha?" I was so confused, but at the same time that feeling started to pipe up again. Wha, why must this be so confusing. He whispered three words in my ear and I turned a bright red. I think you know what words they were.

"But, I though you, oh Arceus just-" In my confusion I kept cutting myself off. He smiled and I realized he was waiting for some sort of real response. I felt like I had been swept up in a torrent of emotion. So I did the only thing I really could think of. And that was let things happen, leaning forward and pressing my own lips to his.

When I stopped he smiled down scooping me up in a hug.

"Glad you didn't hit me." He said with a snicker.

"Glad you finally did this." I responded back, his smiled grew wider as her pulled me along.

"Come on, let's go tell Rhyth her ship sailed." I smiled at the though.

"When Harmony starts trying to kill you just call Glacier, okay?" Harmony was predictable and that was definitely on her response list. Along the way back to base we helped Little Tim. When we got back to base, we ended up having to run behind Rhyth due to the fact Bertha was trying to get the Gigaremo in the base, Elaine wanted to take it apart and was being held back by Luana, and Harmony was steaming about the jobs she had to getting so and so Pokémon, only to find out I owned one.

She got even more upset when I whispered to her what happened and she attempted to kill Keith.

Rhyth just looked at Crawford in a confused sort of way and asked what the hell happened. His response that her ship finally sailed invoked finally from the entire base. "Shut it, you've know me for two days." He yelled at them all save Rhyth and I. Rhyth decided that she was going to tease her new OTP. I simply hid my face in my knees the entire time trying desperately to not let anyone see the blush spread across my face.

At the end of the night no one really cared and I retreated to our room where Glac and Wave had curled up together. When Keith walked in I smiled at him. "Look, like trainer like Pokémon." I said pointing at the pair. He smiled back.

He kissed me on the forehead before going to his own bed and curling up.

All in all today wasn't that bad.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Hope you like the story, like always Favlow if you did and see you next time for more fluff and a new Keith! It's not always a good thing when a person tries to change for the better. When it's Keith he just become perverted.**

**Kate- Wait, what are you going to do to me Author-Sama?**

**Volt- Ya Night-Chan, what are you going to do to Kate.**

**I promise nothing more than kisses, I don't do lemon remember. **

**Volt- Oh, ya, darn.**

**Kate- *Sigh of relief***

**Keith- What's wrong with it Kate, we are dating.**

**Kate- Keith, just, oh Arceus why *Mad blush***

**Dawwww! **


	12. My apologies dear readers

**Okay, so here's the thing. I've been editing this story over and over to try and get it to flow better and, I just can't. It's almost entirely bases off the story of another fan fictionist and I feel it's not fan fiction anymore it's just plagiarism of a fan fiction that deserves more credit than it's been given. So I'm going to stop writing this story and work on some others. I'm marking it as completed and I'm not going to delete it because I may very well still come back to it so don't unfavorite or unfollow. Instead of working my A off trying to make this look good, I'm going to work on a different story. I'm either calling it Star Shine after the power Kate has, or The Brightest Star. This story I have an actually function sequel and prequel to, and I feel it's a bit more sharpened than SOAKS here. As I said I may very well come back to this story, rewrite the chapters, make it flow better, but for now I have a lot more stories that I actually planned out fully and what not. I think the sigh that I had to rewrite this story once already is a sign it's not very good and it's kind of dead. I do have better stories planned out so if anyone reading this reads my stories often please say up to date, I know my next couple of projects are going to be far superior to this one, not to mention I have some stories other than SOA planned, in fact other than Pokémon. I have Fairytail, High school of the dead, and even a story staring me and my best friend. I just feel Kate's personality for this story didn't come across right, nor Keith's for that matter. It's just I can't write a story I don't find enjoyment in and this story become increasingly harder and more job like to write. I really hope you can find it in your heart dear reader to forgive me and read my other stories that should hopefully be better. Maybe one day when I have a skill level better than an 8****th**** grader (Wave- Night. You **_**Are **_**and either grader… Night- Not in three more months I won't be!) and I have a little more world experience I'll come back to this story with a better look at things. Till then thank you and I hope you keep reading! **


End file.
